Precalculus, Algebra, Trig
by RyaMienakuYanagi
Summary: Pairs: 1x4; OC, OOC, AU; Shameless Self Insertions! Wufei's in tight suede pants, Quatre's got an unquenchable thirst, Duo's hording all the milk, Trowa's horny, and Heero has a life-changing exerience! What more could go wrong? Chapter 6 is up, finally!
1. Chapter 1

Rya Duo: Hi, Hi! Welcome to Precalculus, Algebra, Trig!

Mienaku: (shoves them aside) Bakas.

Trowa: That was harsh.

Mienaku: (turns into large scary monster) I NEED COFFEE!

Trowa, Rya, Duo: EEPP!

Wufei: (carefully and fearfully hands Mienaku a pot of coffee) Here.

Mienaku: (guzzle, guzzle, gulp, gulp) Aaahh! Tasty.

Rya: Are you better now Miku?

Mienaku: (back to her normal self) Don't call me that.

Rya: Um. . . .

Mienaku: If you must, then it's Naku.

Rya: . . . . .

Quatre: (popping in from out of nowhere) Thoughts will be in parentheses!

Heero: (coming in behind Quatre, a little disheveled) This is a 1x4 fanfiction. Don't like? Tough.

Trowa: There's also a lot of OC and OOC and-

Rya: (jumping in) Self Inserts!

Trowa: . . . !

Wufei: (suddenly dressed in an announcers outfit wearing glasses) It's after the war. The ex-gundam pilots are now working full-time for the Preventers and-(throws off the outfit and glasses) Who writes this crap!

Rya: (tapping her fingertips together) . . . .

Wufei: (glaring at the crazy authoress)That explains so much.

Mienaku: As darling was explaining . . .

Wufei: (all huffy) Onna!

Mienaku: . . .The guys are all at the legal drinking age, work as preventers-

Quatre: (interrupting) Except me.

Mienaku: (starting to get angry) QUIT INTERRUPTING! ahem, as I was saying . . .

Rya: She forgot so let's just get on with the fic!

Mienaku: GGAAAAHHHHH! (pulls out hair)

**CHAPTER 1**

Duo stood outside the house he shared with the other ex-gundam pilots. He stood there like a mannequin with his hand paused at the door handle, not exactly afraid to go in . . .just not anxious to. (how am i going to explain to the guys about this latest screw-up? they didn't handle my last surprise all that well ), he thought to himself, remembering how they had taken his news.

**FLASHBACK**

_Duo stumbled through the front door of the house he shared with his fellow ex-pilots and tried to make his way to the living room. It was closer than his bedroom, which was upstairs and too far away. He almost made it too the couch but his body was too racked with pain and fever to carry him all the way there. Quatre and Heero had heard Duo come in, but became concerned when the usual shout of arrival didn't come. Coming from the kitchen, they were just in time to see Duo slump to the floor, curling in upon himself. "Oh, Allah, Duo!" Quatre cried, rushing to Duo's side. Heero rushed for the first-aid kit they kept for such emergencies as this. Old habits die hard, hence the ever-handy first-aid kit. "Damn, he's burning with fever! Duo, what happened to you," Quatre was becoming frantic. He had noticed the bruising on his friends face, but as he unfurled Duo from himself he found deep gouges and lacerations all over him. Heero came back in with the kit, flipping the living room light on in the process. As soon as the light flooded the room, Quatre could fully see the extent of Duo's wounds. Blood was everywhere, and considering where he had been on his last mission . . .  
"Heero! Don't get near him! Don't touch him, and don't get his blood on you," Quatre grabbed at Heero's arm before he could get at Duo's shirt to remove it.  
"What? Why," Heero questioned, removing his arm and backing away from Duo's shivering body. But Quatre ignored him as he began stripping Duo of what was left of his clothes.  
"Don't touch me!" Duo cried, but despite his protests Quatre had already removed his shredded shirt and the ragged remains of his pants.  
"Sweet, Allah! Oh Duo," Quatre sat back on his heels as Duo curled in on himself once more, presumably hiding his shame. "Duo? Who did this? Who raped you?" but Duo didn't answer.  
"We have to bring down his fever, Quatre," Heero reminded him.  
Quatre nodded, picked up the silent man, and carried him to his room. Once Duo was cleaned up, bandaged,a nd put to bed, Quatre turned to speak to Heero; who had only watched in confusion from the doorway. "Heero, none of you can come in this room until I say otherwise, okay? Not even if he screams." Heero only nodded. He knew Quatre would eventually tell him what was going on. Quatre gave the others the same warning. For several days Quatre ran in and out of the room that was a quarantine zone. Then, finally, Quatre called them all into the living room. "It is as I feared it would be," he began.  
"Cut the crap and cryptic nonsense. What's wrong with Duo," this from Wufei.  
"He's one of us, isn't he," Trowa questioned.  
"Yes, he is, but not the same as you, Trowa," Quatre answered cryptically, much to the irritation of Wufei and Heero.  
"Q, please. What are you talking about," Heero asked.  
Quatre sighed," I'm afraid . . . how do I put this? Well, to be blunt, Duo was raped and badly battered, by a lycanthrope. In fighting back, Duo got a large gash, courtesy of that someone's claws, and he has in result contracted lycanthropy"  
There were mixed emotions all around. Wufei's eyes were wide with shock, although the idea of lycanthropy was not a new concept to him. Heero said nothing. "Well, finally a fellow wolf," Trowa said, breaking the silence. "He may not be a wolf, Trowa. And we won't know until the next full moon, you know that," Quatre admonished his enthusiasm._

**END FLASHBACK**

For the first couple of weeks Wufei and even Heero steered clear of him. (sheesh, i might as well of had AIDS!), Duo thought. (good thing they got over it, though. poor Trowa wasn't too thrilled that i didn't turn out to be a wolf.) Duo laughed, but it was cut short when he was nearly run over by. . .  
"Wufei!" Duo had to step back to regain his balance. Wufei shut the door quietly, as if there were a sleeping child behind it. He then walked past Duo and sat on the front stoop. Duo looked questioningly at his friend and was shocked to find Mr. Tidy and Uptight all disheveled. His hair was sticking out in all directions and falling in his face; his clothes were rumpled, like he had slept in them three days in a row; and he was flushed. "What happened to you? You been babysitting Sally's kid again," Duo asked amusedly.  
Wufei sighed, catching his breath,"No. Heero just found out he has a sister I never knew he had"  
"Keeping secrets from us again, was he? Um, he did know about this right, that he had a sister"  
"Yeah, he knew"  
"Why are you so out of breath? It's not like you"  
"That's not all of it. His sister brought a friend; some girl she adopted as her sister. . . She's my reason for hiding out here"  
"Oh, is that all? The mighty Dragon chased out of his own home by a woman," Duo laughed. "Come on, Fei. You can't hide out here forever," Duo said dragging Wufei inside, forgetting all about his problem.

**AN**: If you're wondering about the useless title of this fic . . . review and ask us! hee hee hee! (Rya)


	2. Chapter 2

Rya: Behold! Chapter 2 for your reviewing enjoyment! 

Wufei: Talk about a lack of subtlety.

Rya: Hey!

Mienaku: You gotta give her some credit for trying.

Rya: See, Fei? Miku loves me.

Mienaku: (fuming) It's Naku.

Trowa: We better get on with this before someone gets hurt.

Quatre: I agree. Duo?

Duo: Yeah. Um...what were my lines again?

Quatre Trowa: . . . . . (sigh)

Heero: (points to parenthases) Those are thoughts and actions.

Duo: (in the background) Hey, I remember now!

Mienaku: (punches him upside the head) Baka.

Rya: Poor Duo. I better go make sure he's okay. (drags an eager Duo away)

Wufei: Yeah, you do that. (rolls eyes)

Quatre: (sigh) On with the fic.

**CHAPTER 2**

Duo and Wufei walked into the living room; Wufei lagging behind, still reluctant to have gone back inside in the first place. Duo stopped in the doorway at the sight of the strangers. His first reaction to the two girls sitting on "his" couch was  
"Wow"  
In unison the girls, women actually, turned to him. Before Duo could utter another word, Heero stepped forward to introduce them.  
"Duo, this is my sister Mienaku Yuy and my . . . adopted . . sister, Rya"  
The dark haired woman Heero had introduced as his sister stood to shake Duo's hand. wow! they're practically identical . . . if you ignore the whole gender thing. Duo thought.  
"Nice to me-" Duo was cut off as the other girl, Rya, sped past him screaming.  
"Feeeiiiiii," she yelled running after a quickly retreating Wufei.  
"Help Meeeeee," he squealed, back-peddling and running for the stairway.  
"And all this time I thought Wufei was the calm and collected type," Trowa muttered as he left the room, presumably to go after Wufei.  
"Sorry, Rya can get a little . . excited sometimes," Mienaku said, finally coming to shake Duo's outstretched hand. Just then Rya came running back in. "Speak of the devil"  
"Blast," Rya shouted, skidding to a halt next to Duo. "I lost him again! Doesn't he know I only want to play with him? Not hurt him. I really just wanted to touch his-Wow!" she turned to Duo, "Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous your hair is? It's magnificent, but too bad it's not auburn, then it would be just purrrrfect," she said fondling his braid. Duo, who would never have let anyone touch his hair, was too busy trying to keep himself from drooling. gods she's hot! that long hair the color of honey and those eyes! i could drowned them; big and green, like a cat's! and don't get me started on that body. so many curves so- His thoughts were cut off as said hotness dropped his braid and grabbed his hands.  
"Sorry, giggleI'm Rya! You're Duo, yes"  
"He would say yes if he weren't drooling on the carpet," Heero answered monotone, closing Duo's mouth and wiping his hand on his pants. Then, noticing for the first time, "Duo? What in the"  
"Name of Allah happened to your hair!" Quatre walked into the room cutting his lover off with an exaggerated gasp of surprise at the misfortune of Duo's braid.  
Duo put a hand behind his head and grabbed at his braid in embarrassment. "Well ya see, it's like this. Heh heh. Remember the little trick I played on Sally and a couple of the guys at work? Well, they decided to get me back. Sent me on this fake mission, jumped me, and dyed my poor hair the shade of Fei's! Lucky for me, though, it'll rinse out. Treize said that he wanted me to suffer, but not my gorgeous hair! I sure lucked out," Duo said by way of an answer. Trowa picked that moment to return to the living room hauling a protesting justice-monger behind him.  
"Don't worry, Fei. I found one of my own kind to ogle-I mean to occupy-um, keep me company," Rya stammered, glancing at Duo from the corner of her eye.  
"I found him hiding in my knife chest. Don't ask me how he got in there, but he did," Trowa informed. so much for the great and mighty Dragon. he thought.  
Mienaku fell back on the couch trying not to give in to her fit of giggles. She lost the battle as she watched a rumpled Wufei try to glare down Rya as she ignored him, too busy ogling with her eyes what she wished she could fondle with her hands. Namely Duo. Suddenly Rya froze mid-ogle and turned to look at her sister on the couch. Mienaku, all traces of laughter gone, looked up at Rya's gasp of fear and uttered a soft  
"Shit. How close are they Rya"  
Exchanging glances of confusion, the men automatically went into combat mode at Mienaku's urgent voice. Blinking, Rya lightly shook her head, as though to clear it of cobwebs, and said,  
"10 kilometers and closing, fast.-Miku, how did they find us! I thought you'd said we lost them"  
Getting up from the couch, Mienaku grabbed her bags from the floor and started for the front door.  
"We have to go. Come on Rya." She looked back to see her sister just standing there as if she hadn't heard her. Staring at Mienaku with tears in her eyes, Rya started babbling in a panic.  
"But-I don't wanna run anymore, Miku! I-I'm tired of it! Tired of running, an-and sleeping in weird places, and I-I'm tired of being scared all the time! I'm tired of-of-of being tired"  
Hiding tears of her own, Mienaku looked her sister right in the eye," I know. I'm tired t!" She took a shuddering breath and dropped her gaze to the floor. Giving a small hiccup-sniffle, Rya made to move towards her sister for comfort but stopped short at the look in her eyes. Mienaku looked up, eyes blazing with anger and hatred.  
" I will not let them take you"

The men stood lost and unable to follow the panicked ramblings of the two sisters. In short, they had no clue what was going on. They could only figure that someone was after them, and they were closing in on the house. Finally, not being able to take the lack of information coming his way, Heero blocked their escape and promptly demanded some answers.  
"What's going on? Who's after you"  
"I'm sorry brother, but we seem to have over-stayed our welcome and brought you trouble on top of it," Mienaku answered on a sigh of sadness.  
"No one's saying you have to leave," Heero tried again.  
"I know, but we must"  
"Heero's right, stay. We will fight with you. That's what family is for, right love," Quatre said stepping up to Heero's side.  
"You don't understand," she said more urgently," We can't"  
She cut herself off in frustration, stooped down and grabbed her bags. Rya just stood there watching everything a bit nervously. Naku headed once more for the front hallway, once again it was blocked by her brother.  
"So that's it? You're just going to run away? You don't come across as that type of person," Heero said frowning.  
"Um . . . Miku," Rya said quietly from behind the two siblings.  
"I'M NOT RUNNING," Mienaku yelled angrily.  
"As much as I dislike your sister," Wufei spoke from the back of the room," stay and let us help win this this battle of yours"  
"Miku," Rya said, the fear evident in her voice.  
"No! We have to go now! There's no time for argu"  
"They're here," Rya cried, backing away from the large figure in the doorway.  
"Rya! Down!" Heero yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Mienaku, Rya: (sitting in lay-z-boys that have vibrating action in front of a large theatre screen eating candy and popcorn)

Rya: (chair back vibrating) aaaahhhhh, tttthhhhiiiissss fffeeeeellllllssss gggrrreeeaaattt!

Mienaku: (getting a back rub a la Wufei) yeah, this is the life! A little lower, Fei-babe.

Wufei: grrrrrrr!

Rya: (holding empty bag) Rats! I'm out of twizzlers! Ooohhh, DDuuuoooo!

Duo: (appears in a cabana-boy outfit, grinning from ear to ear) yes mistress?

Rya: (giggle) I need more twizzlers.

Duo: Okay! (runs off for the candy)

Mienaku: Don't you just love it when we get our way?

Quatre: (posing as a cocktail table on the floor next to Mienaku's chair) No.

Mienaku: (evil grin) No nooky for you!

Quatre: (crying) Waaaaaahhhhh!

Heero: (rubbing Rya's feet) Noooooooo!

Duo: (has returned with the candy) Tada!

Mienaku: Hush! The fic is about to start.

Rya: Hooray for Chapter 3!

Everyone: SHHHHH!

Rya: eep!

Wufei: (to Mienaku) Didn't you have something else to add?

Mienaku: Oh yeah! I changed my mind and thoughts are going to be in italics from now on.

Rya: Much easier that way, no da?

Wufei: Stop trying to speak a language you don't understand.

Rya: Humph! You're such a meany!

Quatre: (from the floor) Actions are still in parentheses, though.

Everyone: SHHHHH!

Quatre: (glare) . . . . . . (sigh)

**CHAPTER 3**

"They're here," Rya cried, backing away from the large figure in the doorway.  
"Rya! Down!" Heero yelled. Rya hit the floor as bullets sang over her head and into the lycanthrope that stood in the open doorway(1). The lycan took the slug in the chest, stumbled back a little, but didn't go down. Those who were not accustomed to the ways of lycanthropes, namely Heero, stared in a mix of surprise and horror as the guy's skin spit the lead bullet out. Looking up from admiring his lack of a wound, the man smiled devilishly as Mienaku and Duo simultaneously shouted, "You!" In the moment it took for the two to glance at each other, one in horror and the other in anger, the chestnut-haired lycan snatched Rya up by her hair. He held her to his broad chest, and where any normal kidnapper would have a held a gun to her head, he held a large, sharp claw underneath her chin. "The cats come with me," he demanded, " or else she becomes a kitty-kabob."(2) "Miku, please hel-ught!" Everyone froze. How the monster had managed to keep knife-sharp claw under Rya's chin and choke her with the same, large hand, and still hold her captive with the other was a mystery. Heero still had his gun pointed at the lycan's head. Wufei and Trowa had somehow produced katana and daggers from seemingly nowhere, ready to fight. "Now!" he yelled, raking the hand that held her across her upper chest and neck, claws leaving visible gashes. Rya cried out in pain, spurring Duo, finally, into action. "Stand down guys." he sighed, "There's no way you can take him out." "No silver, bullets or blade," Trowa informed the confused, laying down his daggers. Wufei followed suit, but Heero kept his gun trained between the man's eyes. Seeing the opportunity for what it was, the large man grabbed Duo by the back of his braid, catching him off guard, swung both captives around, out the door, down the walkway, and threw them into the waiting van. Stunned, they stood helplessly on the porch and watched as the black van sped off down the driveway, gravel flying. When the van was out of sight, Mienaku sank to her knees and began pounding an angry hole into the undeserving porch as she screamed. The others could only stand there in shock as she destroyed their home, and a little fear at the sparks that were born of the death glare Heero was directing at the spot where the van had disappeared behind the trees. Looking back and forth between the two siblings, it was painfully clear that someone was going to die, and that beast of a man was at the top of the hit list.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Duo was thrown head first into the black van, hitting the side hard enough to see pretty little fishes swimming around his head. Before the fish went away, a body was thrown into him, slamming into his chest, and temporarily extinguishing his oxygen supply. He started to fight back, still a bit dazed from having his brain sloshed around, then realized it was Rya. When he could finally refocus his eyes, he saw that she had her eyes closed tight in pain, or was that concentration. As Duo watched, the gashes across her chest and neck began to heal themselves. When all traces of the deep cuts were gone she opened her eyes. Duo, still amazed by her self-healing process, watched as first confusion, then panic, and finally fear flew across her face. As Rya's face went white,Duo was certain she was going to scream. Then the recognition of whom she was sprawled across dawned on her. "Duo?" Rya asked, still seeing a few stars herself. "Yeah, it's me. You all right?" He asked, grabbing her gently by the shoulders. _She's still panicking_, Duo thought. "Where're we going? Where's Miku!" Before Duo could answer, she was across the van frantically searching for an escape. Seeing that she couldn't get out through the locked doors, she settled for the corner farthest away from all the doors; near the front, driver's side. "No, no, no, no, no," she kept chanting to herself. " I can't-I won't go back!" she screamed, pounding on the small window that opened to the front of the van. "You hear me! I won't go back there!" Duo grabbed her before she could do anymore damage to herself. "Rya.Rya, stop! You're going to hurt yourself." He held her close, trying to calm her enough to keep her from hyper-ventilating. "Please, Duo," she cried into his chest, "please, please, please don't let them take me back to him." "Back to who?" Duo asked, confused. "Back to him, the Master of the City! He-they-they're taking me-you back to the city-to him! NO! Oh Duo! They're gonna-he's gonna-me-and you! He'll kill us-no! Worse yet, he'll make us suffer and not kill us!" Rya was beginning to panic again and Duo was still clueless as to what she meant by this 'Master of the City' person. He only knew the guy up front meant business, and not the good kind. _Apparently, this Master of the City dude is really bad_, Duo thought. _I need to know more about this guy before we meet him_. He looked at Rya. _And I need to get her calmed down, too, or she really will hurt herself_. Duo held her and soothed her until she calmed down a bit. As he held her, he tried to think of a way to get her to answer some of his questions without riling her up again. _How do I ask her without . . . And then I would need to know more about her too_. Just then the van hit a bump in the road sending the both of them sailing. Picking themselves up from the floor they scooted back against the side again, Rya getting more comfy at Duo's side. "What are you?" Duo asked, surprising Rya. "What do you mean?" she asked, staring up at him. "I mean, who are you? I would say what are you, but I already know that.Where are you from? Who's this head hauncho of the city you're so scared of?" At the sight of her dead expression he added, "Please tell me, Rya." Rya got more settled. "All right," she sighed. "I'm known only as Rya. I don't have a last name. At least not one I remember. I'm a lycanthrope, but you knew that," she gave him a small, strained smile. "I'm a leopard, too, just like you." "How'd you get it? The disease, I mean," Duo asked, hoping it wasn't too personal. "When I was little, I remember playing in the park. I made friends with one of the other kids. We played for hours. House, cops and robbers, princesses, we played everything. While we were playing a game of tag, she accidentally scratched me. It didn't really hurt, just drew a little blood, but it was enough to infect me. Sometime after my first full moon I hooked up with a local pard. Everything was great for awhile. When I was about, hmm, sixteen, I guess, the Master of the City decided to demand a gift, a pet, a stinkin' play toy, from every pard within the city limits. You see the leopard is his animal to call. It was bad enough that I got infected, but-no-the fates weren't done with me yet. The pard offered me up as a gift. No parents, no ties to any family, technically legal-though that never made a difference, so I was perfect. I was shipped of to the Master of the City's lair. He's a vampyre ya know. There were about five of us 'gifts'. He used one of us every other week; switched us out. We were his 'little harem of kittens', his pomme de sang's. In other words, he used us sexually as well as a food source. Oh, Duo! I just can't go back there! I-I'll go mad, insane, if I go back!" she cried, clinging to him-and his braid-as if her life depended on it. The van chose that moment to find another dip in the road, sending them flailing once again, Rya inadvertently yanking Duo's braid. By the time they got comfortable-well, as comfy as the bed of a work van can be-again, they both had tears in their eyes. "And what about you?" Rya asked as Duo rubbed the back of his sore head. "What's your sordid tale, eh?" "You mean, from the beginning? The very beginning?" Duo was hoping she wouldn't make him go back that far. There was too much pain. Too much hate and death. "Tell me whatever you want. I won't know the difference," she said, to his relief. "Well in that case," Duo began, "I was a gundam pilot during the wars, but for the-" "You were a gundam pilot!" "Yeah." "But you were just a kid!" "I like to say a mature teenager, but yeah." "Which did you pilot? Which gundam did-oh, is that confidential?" "It was, but all the gundams were destroyed. Plus, I don't think I can possibly get in more trouble than I am in now." "So which one then?" "Deathscythe," Duo said, as if remembering an old friend. "Wow. That sounds like it was fun." "It was far from fun. It was war." "Sorry." "It's okay. Anyway, all of us, save Quatre-you know, the sun thing and all, work for the Preventers. During the wars, fighting was my life. I've always had to fight it seems. The Preventers gave me a way to keep doing the same things I had been trained to do. Then one day, about 2 years ago, one of my missions went bad." Duo stopped, as though he were remembering that mission. Rya, with the patience of a turtle, waited for him to continue. Not likely. "What happened? Is that when you got infected? How'd it happen? A scratch like me or something more sinister?" she asked, just playing around, but stopped when she saw Duo's face. "I'm sorry, Duo, I didn't mean to hurt you, honest, I-" "No, it's okay. You just hit a sore spot is all, but that's in the past." "What did happen-That is, if it's not too painful to share."

**>>>Flashback>>>**

_'This was supposed to be a simple get-in-get-out mission', Duo thought. 'Unfortunately, nothing is ever that simple.' Duo followed the man suspected of dealing in the illegal market of Human Trade. 'Better known as a slave trade,' he thought. Duo tailed the large man as he left the bar, sticking to shadows as he'd always done. "Duo, be extra careful with this man. Do not underestimate him. He's more than what you think he is." Sally had said. He tailed the man out of town to a small shack out in the woods. The place was secluded, sure, but definitely not large enough to keep any amount of people at one time. 'Wait! This is that shack those guys at the bar were talking about. Small, secluded, and just right for a lovers tryst. This guy's large, but not very bright.' Duo scoffed at the man's stupidity and closed in on the little 'love shack'. He snuck up to an open window and peeked inside hoping to overhear some kind of vital bit of information. "You wouldn't be looking for us would you now?" came a deep and menacing voice from behind him. Duo turned slowly, putting on the face of a kid who got caught peeping in the window of the girl next door as she was changing. He'd been told many times that he looked much younger than his 20yrs. "You must be starting, what, eighth, ninth grade?" some bagger at the grocery store had asked him at checkout(3). Granted, he had been with Trowa at the time, who looked much older than he was at 21yrs old, but eighth grade! Come on! "No sir, I work for the Preventers. Graduated high school several years ago," he'd said in reply. Duo stood trying to act as though he were only 14yrs old. It was the man he had been tailing, joined by three of his buddies. Two of which had guns pointed at him. Keeping in his role, Duo threw his hands in the air feigning shock. "Look guys, I didn't mean nuthin'! I was just tryin' ta getta peek is all. Get a look at some-" "Cut the crap. I know you been following me-" " I dont' know what yur talkin' 'bout. I seen ya come this way an' thoughtcha had a girl here wiatin' for ya. So I followed thinkin' I'd get a free show and-" "Don't play with me," the man snarled, grabbing Duo by the scruff of the neck, effectively lifting him off the ground. Duo wasn't small by any means. Standing at 6'2" and weighing about 173lbs.; the man holding him a bit taller, but not much heavier. 'How is he lifting me off the ground,' Duo thought. The man suddenly stuck his nose under Duo's ear, still holding him off the ground-with ease, at that- and breathed deeply. "I know exactly who you are now," he said cryptically. "But since you came for a show," he turned to the others behind and to the side of him," we'll just have to give you one." "Oh, no, that's okay. I think I'll just," Duo said, beginning to panic and trying to squirm away from the man's steel grip. 'Is this what Treize meant when he said not to underestimate him? And how could he possibly have known I was following him?' Duo thought. "Not a chance. You've had your fun," the man said, dragging him inside and chucking him on the floor like a ragdoll, "now we'll have ours." Duo could do nothing but watch in horror as what he had been calling men transformed themselves into monsters that only belonged in B-rated horror flicks. "You can scream if you want," the man-beast snarled, a dog-like evil grin on his hideous snout. 'He goes by the name of Treize Kushrenada. He's not like the other guys you've brought in, Duo, so be very cautious about him.' Sally had warned him, but he hadn't taken her seriously enough, and now he was in serious trouble. Treize, in his half wolf-half man form, advanced so quickly on Duo that he didn't have a chance to even think of running. "Your tail is mine!" And from there the torture and rape went on for three days, until the evening of the fourth day. One of the guys, Duo had stopped trying to keep track of who they were-all he needed to know was which were the ones for torture and which for rape, forgot to lock the door. It was sheer luck that the door was even unlocked, but it was a miracle that he made it back home at all. He'd stumbled through the front door, trying to get to the sofa in the living room, and passed out._

**>>>End Flashback>>>**

"Duo?" Duo snapped out of his memory at the sound of Rya's concerned voice. "Sorry." "It's obviously too painful for you, so don't tell me, it's okay." Rya said, trying to erase the look of sheer pain and fear on Duo's face. Duo looked at her, obliged to give some kind of answer. "Let's just say that innocence, what was left after the war, was lost the hard and violent way to the man up front," Duo told her, face reddening inspite of himself._ That explains his reaction back at the house_, Rya thought. Duo had attempted to turn his face away in embarrassment, but she gently grabbed his face and turned him toward her. She kissed him on the forehead, " I understand." They stared at each other in a moment of understanding. Unfortunately, the moment was disrupted by the van door slamming open. Their captor, with hands holding onto the roof of the van, leaned in with a grin that said he was all too pleased with himself and said, "We're home, kittens."

(1)apparently Heero is always packing the heat...no pun intended, but yes, that too.  
(2) Mienaku: that was so lame. Rya: yes I know. (sweatdrop)  
(3)Rya: yes this actually happened to me. Only I was going into ninth and the guy asked if I were starting sixth!  
Mienaku: apparently he couldn't see your big boobs, or he wouldn't have asked. Rya: good grief. (sigh)


	4. Chapter 4

Rya: (walks across stage holding a sign)

Duo: (right behind Rya and reads the sign in question) 'Your ad here.' What's that for?

Rya: (chucks sign into the audience) Well, I'm not really sure.

Duo: . . . . . . . . . .okay.

Rya: Here, hold this for me. (hands Duo a sign and starts walking off stage)

Duo: (takes the sign and holds it in front of himself questioningly)

(SHOUTS AND WHISTLES HEARD FROM AUDIENCE a.k.a Wufei, Naku, Quatre, Heero, and Trowa)

Duo: (looks down at sign as Rya goes down the stage steps) ' There is nothing but butt behind this poster!' What! I am fully   
cloth!  


Rya: (in the audience) No you're not. (snaps fingers)

Duo: (finds himself naked behind the smaller poster) AAAHHHHHH!

(MORE SHOUTS HEARD FROM THE AUDIENCE)

Duo: (inching off the stage, face aflame)

Rya: (back on stage, watching Duo slink away, and holding another sign)

SIGN: ' Precalculus, Algebra, Trig. Part 4'

Audience: (clapping, whistling, and cheering)

Rya: (takes a bow, begins exiting stage Du-left, holds up another smaller sign)

SIGN: ' Please REVIEW!'

**Chapter 4**

Back at the house everyone was running around like the proverbial chickens without heads. Heero was on his laptop searching for . . . whatever it was he was searching for that pertained to Duo and Rya's kid-er-catnapping as it were. Trowa and Wufei were collecting all the silver ammo they could find, and all the "toys" that went with said ammo. Quatre sat with a sobbing, fuming Mienaku trying to calm her down. He decided on distraction. "How exactly did you meet Rya? I know for a fact that you aren't blood sisters." The distraction worked. "You sound as if you've known Rya before today," she said suspiciously. "Well, I am a vampyre and I am connected with all the underground goings-on. I never actually met her, but I have seen her at the Master's side before. Poor girl," Quatre said, surprising Mienaku. When she didn't say anything more, Quatre asked his question again. "Now I'm curious as to how you two came to be with each other." "Well, let's see," she tapped her nose with her finger, thinking, "I work, worked-sorry, over at the Fifth Kingdom Regional Hospital, near the park. I always cut through the park as a short-cut home, and-" "Why didn't you just drive home?" Quatre interrupted. "Um . . . I guess it's because I like to walk. It's not like I live that far away. Just the other side of the park, near the club district, is where I live. I don't have a very reliable car, gas is too much, and I can never find a place to park near home without having to walk through back alleys. Too dangerous, so I walk." Quatre didn't comment that it was more dangerous to walk. "So you cut through the park . . .," he prompted. "Yeah, sorry, I cut through the park like I usually did. You know it's really rather nice at night. Anyway, before I hit the thick trees I saw something, I thought it was a person, laying in the grass near a tree. I went over to see if they were okay, but I found a half-dead leopard. Imagine my surprise! Well, don't tell anyone, but I'm a sucker for helpless animals. So I slug the poor thing over my shoulders and carried it home. Hey, I may be small," she said when the vampyre gave her a disbelieving look, " but I am really strong! I work out!" she flexed a muscle. Quatre waved his hands in surrender, " I believe you." "Yeah, so when I got home, I cleaned it up and laid it on my couch. I figured it would be okay, so I went and got a shower myself. When I came back, boy was I surprised to find some strange girl laying on my couch where I had left the cat. After about an hour of calming her down and reassuring her I wasn't going to take her back to the "Master", she told me her story and the rest was history. I sort of adopted her." She ended her story, shrugging lamely. Quatre looked up at the ceiling thinking, " That explains away part of . . . the mystery." "How can you be so calm?" Mienaku asked. "What?" Quatre asked, caught off guard. "How can you be so damned cold about this!" she was getting worked up again. "Don't you know what he'll do to her, to them?" Quatre let her rant and rave until that question, then he simply answered, " As a matter of fact, I do know." Everyone within earshot froze. They all knew he was a vampyre, there was no doubt about that. "What do you mean, you know?" Mienaku asked for everyone. Even Heero, Quatre's lover, didn't know the answer to that one. Quatre saw no hope for evading the question. "(sigh) I'm not really a full vamprye like you all thought. I'm a half-breed, a dhamphile." "That explains a lot," Heero interjected,"but what's a-a what did you call it?" "A dhamphile. My mother was a human, my father a vamprye." "So how old are you?" Wufei questioned. "I mean you look the same age as us, and I know you looked younger when we were in the war." "The vampyre part of me keeps me from aging, but the human side does age me. Basically, I age, just at a slower rate. Right now I look about 18yrs old, but in reality, I'm about," he counted in his head, " 233yrs? Yes." "You know, I have never been attracted to older men," Heero said with a hint of humor(1), walking over to stand by Quatre. "Only kidding, koi," Heero smiled, leaning over to kiss away the pout on his lovers lips. "But you still do vampy things, right?" questioned Mienaku. "Well it varies from dhamphile to dhamphile. I can't go out in the sun as most of them can, but then I don't need blood all the time either. I can read minds, but not influence them or hypnotize them. Hearing, smell, and sight are all enhanced. Nothing special really. Oh, I could reproduce . . . if I wanted to." "Well, that was fun, but how is that supposed to help us get Rya-" "And Duo," Wufei interjected. "-back," Mienaku asked. "Well, all that said, I have connections in the vampyre world. I can possibly track them to a place-" "So you have an idea of where they were taken?" Wufei questioned. "Yes, but, Trowa will have to lead from there. I don't frequent those places as often as he does." All eyes turned to Trowa. "I'm a werewolf." And though they knew this already, that was all that really needed to be said(2). At that point Quatre got up to make the necessary calls he had mentioned, glad the attention had turned away from himself. "I'll go make some coffee," Wufei said to break the silence that followed Quatre's departure. "I'll come help," Mienaku got up to follow him, " I need something to do." After awhile, Quatre came back downstairs. " I have a location." Without a word, the group headed for the vehicle that Heero had (cough) borrowed, some time ago. They were all armed to the hilt in silver crosses, guns and bullets, and knives of various assortments. Thanks to Trowa and Wufei, they were all well prepared to dispatch whomever and whatever got in their way. As the others headed toward the ex-Oz donated van, Mienaku went around the side of the house and retrieved two bags from the bushes. Realizing she wasn't following them, the guys turned as one(3) to find her hauling the two bags, one big the other small, towards the van. She passed them and climbed into the back, obviously waiting for the others to move it. They followed her into the van, Trowa taking the driver's seat. The rest just piled into the back with Mienaku. Quatre gave Trowa the directions. Trowa hit the gas, sending the gravel and the rear passengers flying. An evil grin spread across the werewolf's lips as he heard the tell tale thud of the others hitting the back doors. When they had peeled themselves from the back doors, Heero turned to his sister. Only to find her pulling a long, black, metallic pole from the larger bag. "That just ain't natural." Heero and Quatre stared at Wufei in shock at the Duo-esque comment. Wufei in turn crossed his arms over his chest and snorted, "What!" Heero opened his mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by his lover(4). "Is all that really necessary?" Quatre asked. Both Asians turned towards Mienaku where she was pulling out an army's worth of weapons. "You've met Zechs and still you ask me that?" "You're right. Forget I asked," he said, shying away from the all too familiar, and obviously family, glare. "Is that what I look like when I glare?" Heero asked. "Yes," Quatre said, crawling to his side. "But for some reason, hers scares me more than yours ever did." "Kisama, onna! What in the name of Nataku is this!" They all turned to look at Wufei-except Trowa, he was driving, as he held up what looked to be a pile of scandalous leather apparel. Smiling mischievously, Mienaku laughed at the look on the sexy, Chinese man's face. _Wait! How did that 'sexy' get in there_, Mienaku thought. "That," she said, taking a few things from the pile he was rummaging through, "is what we shall be wearing into Willing Slave." Growling to cover his embarrassment, Wufei opened his mouth to protest only to be cut off by Trowa. "You sure about that, Mienaku? I mean, me and fang-face sure," Quatre glared a hole into the back of Trowa's head, " but Heero and Wufei will stick out as bad as men in the lingerie department." "I dis-AAAHHHHHH! TROWA! RED LIGHT!" Trowa hit the brakes, and they all would have gone flying again, had Quatre not given them a rather shrill warning. "I saw it." "Where did you get your license! A cracker jacks box!" Wufei yelled, beating at his chest to restart his heart. "Mercenary camp," Trowa grinned. "That's even worse," Wufei groaned. "Anyway, I disagree, Trowa. Willing Slave is an S and D club. I'm sure with a little leather and chains, they who a glaring holes into the back of your head will fit in quite nicely. They just wouldn't be very convincing bottoms, so they'll just have to play the role of tops." Quatre said with a not-so-angelic grin on his face. "Heero is undoubtedly mine, and Wufei can either go with Trowa or Miku." "GRRR. It's either Mienaku or Naku! NOT MIKU!" Mienaku growled. Frowning in anger and confusion, for nobody tells poor Wufei anything, Wufei was going to question and voice his opinion, but was once again interrupted by Mienaku. "Save all questions for later, Fei-kins. First, you need to get changed into your, ahem, costume." Wufei glared at the nickname, though secretly liking it, and gulped in fear and embarrassment at the skimpy leather outfit she was holding up. Heero snickered at the look on Chang's face when he saw his sister's choice of clothing for the man. Turning, Heero's laughter died in an instant as his eyes widened at the outfit-or should he say lack thereof- that his blonde angel was holding out to him. Smirking, Quatre gave his love his special rendition of 'innocent-angel-with-horns' look. "You too, koi," he said in evil amusement.

(1)AAAHHHH! Get out your ice skates out ppl! Hell has frozen over!

(2) Rya: Think of the werewolves as party animals. . . a.k.a. college clubbers. Besides, Q's too refined for that kind of stuff.  
Quatre: Hey! I party!  
Mienaku: Cocktail parties don't count, blondie.

(3) yeah, way to be creepy guys!

(4) Rya: Behold the reason for Heero's silence.  
Heero: What are you?  
Mienaku: See? He's always getting interrupted.  
Heero: Hn.


	5. Chapter 5

Mienaku: (walks up to Trowa who's in the kitchen) What are you doing? 

Trowa: (in the place where he was hiding in the beginning of Ch. 3) Making coffee.

Mienaku: (hugs him from behind) I LOVE YOU!

Trowa: (hands Naku a cup of coffee) You're welcome? (watches as Naku drinks the coffee in one gulp)

Rya: (walks in and climbs on a counter)

Trowa: (to Rya) Get off the counter.

Rya: (ignores him and rummages through hers and Duo's candy cabinet)

Mienaku: (stares between the two, grabs Trowa's coffee and drinks it)

Trowa: (walk up behind Rya) Get off the counter.

Rya: (still rummaging and ignoring)

Trowa: (getting steamed at Rya) Did you hear me?

Mienaku: (still drinking Trowa's coffee, shakes her head at Trowa) She's not listening. She never does when she is searching for sweets.

Trowa: (notices that Naku has his coffee...and it's half gone) And you! What are you doing! Put down my coffee! (turns back to Rya and grabs her around the waist, pulling her off the counter) I SAID GET OFF THE COUNTER!

Rya: (whining) NOOOO! I must have my twizzlers!

Trowa: (still has Rya under his arm, turns to Naku and snatches his coffee away from her) I SAID PUT DOWN MY COFFEE!

Mienaku: (makes a grab for the coffee cup in Trowa's hand but he holds it way above her head and reach) NOOOOO! I must have my coffeeeeeeee!

Wufei, Duo: (walk in and are startled by what they see)

Trowa: (relieved to have some back up) PLEASE! TAKE THEM OFF MY HANDS!

Wufei, Duo: (grab their respective women and stare in fear of the scary Trowa)

Trowa: (flees the room, coffee-what's left of it-in hand) I HATE MORNINGS!

Quatre: (is mowed down in the hallway by a quickly retreating Trowa) AAAHHH!

Duo: So that's why we never see Trowa until lunch time.

Wufei: Yes, all should be wary of a Trowa with lack of beauty sleep.

Rya: TWIZZLERS!

Mienaku: COFFEEEEEE!

**Chapter 5**

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Come on now, don't make me come in there after ya'll," the lycan threatened. Duo and Rya were huddled in the spot farthest away from the lycan and the open door.

"Treize quit screwin' around and get 'em outta there. You know the boss hates waiting," said the werewolf's fellow catnapper.

"Alright, no more playin' around. Get your carcasses outta there now or things are gonna get ugly!" Treize emphasized with a large gun that would make a big hole. Both leopards stayed where they were, not quite ready to walk the proverbial plank. "It's like that, huh?" Treize turned to two other lycans that had appeared when the van had stopped. "Mike, Dickey, would you escort our little guests into the club?" It was more of a demand than a request.

The two lycanthropes climbed in to grab the two wereleopards. When one of them tried to grab at Duo, he kicked the guy's knee out of place. Mike fell to the floor of the van holding his knee and howling in pain, but it wouldn't take long for him to recover. Unfortunately, while Duo had been distracted it had given Dickey a chance to make a grab at Rya. Quick as lightning they were out of the van, Rya thrown over his shoulder kicking and screaming. Duo's distraction gave Treize just the opportunity he needed to point a silver-bullet-loaded gun in his face.

"Outta that van pussycat, now! No more fooling around."

Duo got out cursing his lack of attention as he did so. _You've royally screwed yourself this time, Maxwell! The one pers-creature I never wanted at my back again, and this time he's got a gun_!

Shoving the gun into Duo's back to get him moving, Treize quipped, " Don't worry puss, the worst is yet to come." He snickered at his own lame excuse for a double entendre.

" When I get outta this, you're dead! All of you, dead! And Shinigami never breaks a promise. In fact, you're already dead! Dead as a!" A blow to the back of his head cut off the remainder of Duo's pointless tirade.

" You talk way too much. Always did." Treize grinned evilly as he picked an unconscious Duo up off the ground and carried him fireman style into the back of the club.

* * *

Trowa pulled to a stop in the back alley of some club, effectively blocking the entrance to the employee parking lot. _Doesn't matter anyway. The majority of the 'employees' don't actually leave the club_. He turned to climb in back to get changed, only to freeze in shock at the sight-er, sights-before him. Quatre was standing-the van roof was that tall, quite comfortably in fact, in a pair of skin hugging, flaming red, vinyl pants, and a long-sleeved, metallic-red mesh top that caressed the muscles of his chest and abs. It was only after he stopped ogling the blonde's ass that he noticed the streaks of red running through his blonde locks. Quatre stood behind a grumbling Heero, who was kneeling between the blonde's bitch boots, adding similar streaks of blue to his lover's hair. Heero was kneeling impatiently in his skintight, black, leather pants and shimmering-blue mesh top that matched the dhamphile's; a floor-length trench coat lay beside him. _Hah, a matching pair! Right down to matching bitch boots_, Trowa thought, rubbing his mental hands together in glee. A growl of frustration brought his attention to what could only be Wufei. The vision before him was wrapped in 16th century, sable, suede, lace-up pants that gripped his ass in all the right places. A white, flowy-sleeved, lace-covered shirt of the same vintage was almost girly, but damn sexy on Wufei. Add in the fact that his hair was falling freely about his face; top it off with knee-high, black boots, and you had one major drool fest.

" You can stick your tongue back in your mouth, Barton!" The angry tone of the voice confirmed, that, yes, it was indeed Wufei. _And there's no chance in hell that I can grope his yummy posterior_, Trowa thought disappointedly.

Snickering, Mienaku threw clothes at Trowa in hopes that he might get the point and change. " You can ogle later O'-banged-one."

Smiling, Trowa set the clothes on the floor and turned towards Mienaku only to wince in pain at the angry scars that ran across her back before they disappeared under-_could that even be considered a shirt_? Trowa wondered.

" Eher," Wufei said unintelligibly. " What are you wearing woman? First you put me in some onna's shirt. Then you decide to go prancing about in . . . in . . .That's not even a decipherable shirt! It's made of . . . of," Wufei sputtered.

" Straps?" Trowa piped up.

" What the hell kind of club is this!" Wufei yelled, forgetting that he had been told earlier what kind of club it was.

Insulted by the remark, Mienaku turned, braid snapping, to glare at said offender but was cut short by the looks she was receiving from the others. " What!" she asked in exasperation.

Staring, Quatre could only gaze in shock at her midriff, black, sleeveless strappy-thing that was posing a top. It had a plunging neckline with straps in the front that matched the ones in the back that attached to her pants, which attached to her boots-of-many-buckles.

Glaring, she put her hands on her hips, " So I have a thing for straps, so what!"

Chuckling quietly, Trowa-now dressed-opened the side door of the van so they could all get out. As the werewolf stood in the dim lights of the alley, everyone got a nice eyeful of his outfit. Seamless, body conforming, emerald green, kid skin pants; half hidden under brown-black boots of the same material as his pants; and to complete the outfit was what was left of what could have been a beige tunic (1). Heero broke the trance by reaching back into the van and grabbing his trench coat and other various weapons he had set aside for himself. The others followed suit, grabbed their assorted weapons of choice-though where they hid them, lord only knew, and made their way to the rear door of the club.

**AN**: If perchance this chapter you did view, pay homage to the poor authoresses and kindly review!

(1) Trowa: And here all the fangirls thought my turtleneck was sexy!  
Naku, Rya: (drooling over all the bishounen and their hotness wear!)


	6. Chapter 6

Heero, Wufei: (in the downstairs game room ,dressed in giant bunny costumes) 

Quatre, Naku: (sitting back, viewing their handy work)

Heero: (in shock) Wha-wha-why? (eyes stare off into nothing, too horrified)

Quatre: Cuz your just so darn cute! (clasping his hands together in glee)

Wufei: Ih ohw owff ert uch afft enn ohw hins ert uffed, ew unh ooo eeee eeenn!

(TRANSLATION: If my mouth weren't duck taped and my hands weren't cuffed, you would sooooo beeee deeeaaadd!)

Naku: (trying hard to contain her laughter) What was that Fei-babe? I couldn't hear you through the tape! (insert evil fangirl laughter here)

Quatre: (loving up on his hunn-er-bunny!) So soft and fluffy!

Trowa: (walks in to get a pack of playing cards, sees the Bunny-Heero and Bunny-Fei, becomes very afraid and runs back out with out a word)

Quatre, Naku: (notice the retreating, un-bunnified Trowa and run after him)

Naku: Trowa? Where'ya going?

Quatre: Come back Tro! You would make such a cute bunny!

Duo, Rya: (walking down the hall, are mowed down by a thoroughly freaked Trowa)

Trowa: (runs down Duo and Rya in his haste to flee the bunny makers screaming) Beware the Bunnies! Beware the Bunnies!

Duo: (blinks) Um, has he been sneaking things out of our secret cabinet again?

Rya: (blinks) Not sure what that was about, but our candy is no secret, Duo.

Quatre, Naku: (sneaking up quietly behind Duo and Rya who are still watching a quickly retreating Trowa)

(ONE HOUR LATER AND ONE HARD-TO-FIND-TROWA GAME OF HIDE AND SEEK LATER . . .)

Rya,Duo: (dressed in brown bunny suits)

Duo: (twitch, twitch) Gods, they're scarier then Heero when he laughs!

Rya: (performing a full out anime cry, tears flowing in rivers and all) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Trowa: (found and suited, curled into himself in a corner of the game room sobbing loudly and rocking back and forth)

Quatre: (clasps hands together in glee) Don't they all just look so kawai!

Naku: (with large fangirl eyes)I could just eat them all up! (leers at Quatre from the corner of her eye) But there's someon-something missing.

Quatre: (has no clue of the danger he's in) What?

(TEN MINUTES LATER)

Naku: (admiring her handiwork) There! Now my menagerie of Bunny-Boys is complete!

Rya: (still sobbing) But what about me! I'm not a G-boy!

Naku: No, but you do make for a good laugh. (insert evil laughter here)

**Chapter 6**

Awaking to what sounded like the clanging of a chain, Duo groaned at the pounding of his head. _Man I feel like I've been hit in the head with a sledge hammer_!Duo thought. Lifting himself from-the bed-he looked around and saw that what had sounded like a chain, was indeed a chain. It kept him from escaping too far from the bed, and it was clamped around his neck. Getting off the bed slowly, he took a few experimental steps to make sure his head would hold together only to be halted after two steps by the shortness of the chain. The jingling of his chain awoke the other occupant of the large bed. Turning at the pace of a victim in a horror film, Duo stared at the bed in hopes that it wasn't Treize. He heaved a pent up sigh of relief when a disheveled, and scantily clad, Rya peeked out from the curtain of her hair. Eyes filled with unshed tears, she peered at him practically shivering with fear. That aside, and lord help him, she looked hot! Short, blood red, silk nighty, lace around the edges, neckline plunging to just below her breasts, slits on both sides up to her hips. A small voice burst in on his fantasy with a quiet concern.

"Duo? Why are you looking at me like that?" Rya asked, backing up against the headboard of the four poster bed, chain clanking.

"I'm-" Duo squeaked, then coughed to clear his throat, "I'm sorry, it's just that you look like . . ." he gestured unsuccessfully with his hands, willing his thoughts to come forth and be vocalized.

Like a flipped switch the fear was gone from her face, replaced by something akin to what Duo had just been thinking about her. " You should see yourself. A walking, talking wet dream, that's what you look like." She gestured at him, eyes roaming freely over him.

Duo looked down at himself in a mix of horror and smug admiration of his body. He was dressed in an odd mix of blood red, colonial style breeches of the same material as Rya's nighty, and a criss-cross of leather, studded straps across his chest and back. The straps met in the center of his chest, held together by a purely, silver ring.

His first reaction of horror won over and he shouted angrily, "What the! Who did! Why!" Duo stammered in anger.

"Zechs, I'm sure, is the one who ordered it," Rya said carefully. " He tends to enjoy dressing his playthings like dolls . . . or like sex toys . . . which we are. And-"

"But WHO? Who did-" Duo watched at Rya's eyes got real big.

"That would be me." Treize said from behind him.

Duo whipped around, not wanting that wolf at his back at all, forgetting all about the chain connected at his throat, and ended on the floor with a thud. Not where he wanted to be at all, especially with this particular lycan in the room.

"Now, now, you are so disappointing Duo. I thought cats were graceful." He remarked, stalking forward.

Duo tried his best to back away as gracefully as he could on his butt. Instead of the bed, his back hit a warm, solid wall. Rya wrapped her arms around Duo and glared at Treize.

"Get out of here, you dog! We aren't here for you!" Rya faltered with the last.

"Oh, but I am here for you," he said from just in front of them now," and by Zechs' permission, too."

Both cat's eyes were saucer sized in fear. Together, as if by a silent cue, they scrambled back onto the bed and over to the other side. Treize only bared his semi-fangs in a canine grin.

"I'm gonna have so much more fun playing with you this time around," he sneered,"and this time you can withstand so much more."

"You're sick, you know that!" Duo yelled.

"Why don't you both just strip for me now," he said, walking around the end of the bed,"It'll save me time and you the only clothes you got from becoming shreds."

"Not gonna happen." Duo said as both he and Rya backed completely into the corner.

"Since when have you become homophobic, Maxwell?" Treize taunted, clearing the end of the bed and standing at the corner.

"Since you!"Duo stopped himself before he remembered too much . . . too late.

"Ah, but what of your little friends I met yesterday. Afraid of them?" He asked stepping closer, only five feet from them now.

"I'm not-they wouldn't!" Duo shouted, fear drenching his face with sweat.

Stepping ever closer, "So, why then are you afraid to undress for me?"

"Duo? The-" Rya whined but was cut off.

"Because of who you are! There is no way in-" Duo's voice began to fail him once more,"I won't let you do that!"

"Oh, really. We'll see about that." He grabbed Duo with a grip he couldn't wiggle out of and tossed him across the bed. "Come on in boys and join the party," he said to three various lycans who had been standing just inside the door.

Quick as lightning the three at the door had moved in. Two of them had Rya pinned on the side of the bed where she had last been crouching. The other had grabbed Duo and flung him back up onto the bed, flipped him on his stomach, and had his arms pinned. Rya started screaming at that point and Duo struggled to see her. Which was almost impossible since the lycan pinning him, and he was almost three times Duo's size, was practically sitting on his head to keep him down. From what Duo could see, the scrawnier of the two was holding her down by her arms. Whereas the other, about Duo's size, had her nighty up around her neck, her panties halfway to her knees. She was crying, screaming, and struggling as best she could, but they were too strong for her.

"Leave her alone! Rya!" Duo yelled, still struggling to see her.

"Let him watch." Treize commanded.

The large wolf flipped Duo onto his back with the ease of tossing a tissue, and then pinned his arms to the bed by kneeling on his forearms. Treize straddled him at his thighs so he couldn't kick, or move at all. Rya screamed again as, without much warning, the oversized hyena thrust into her giving a battle cry as loud as Rya's had been. Duo was forced to sit and watch as the idiot sated himself as Rya whimpered. He watched as the hyena bit her, clawed her. With one last, very rough thrust, he let loose a howl of pleasurable victory and pulled out of her breathing heavily. Hate burned in Duo's eyes for those animals and for what, and how, he would kill them. That is until a tug at his waist reminded him of what sat on his legs. Duo turned wide, fear filled eyes back to the wolf that had kept him immobile. Treize was unlacing the front of Duo's trousers and Duo was doing his best to try to buck him off, but it seemed to only please him more.

"Oh, please feel free to struggle all you want. And don't worry, I won't ride you like a horse. This time I want to see the fear, anguish, pain, and hate in your face." Treize said. "And don't think you can kick at me with those wonderfully muscled legs of yours either," he said as he stroked a claw up Duo's thigh.

Through his fear, Duo could hear the other lycan, a rat, finish up with Rya. He wondered absently, in another corner of his mind, where the other had gone. Rya, by the time the rat had gotten to her, wasn't putting up much of a fight anymore. Then suddenly, bringing his attention back to himself, the weight on his arm was removed, but just as quickly, a new weight replaced it. _The hyena_, Duo thought, _but why_? Before he could come up with an answer, his pants were gone and across the room. Unlike Rya, he had nothing under his "outfit". Save for the straps across his chest, he was now bare to the world, and to Treize.

"Still as magnificent as I remember," Treize said, stroking Duo.

The two lycans who were holding his arms down suddenly reached forward and, with both hands, grabbed the back of his knees, effectively hauling his legs up to give Treize better access. Treize, with pants down around his knees, was about to plunge in, when Duo shouted for him to stop. Only it wasn't Duo's voice that made the wolf stop, and the others scatter.

"Stop! Dear Treize you will have broken my toys before I get a chance to play with them." The Master of the City had made his appearance finally.

Duo, never having met Zechs in person and having no idea of his appearance, thought that this man was to be his rescuer. Treize removed himself hastily from the bed, pulled his pants up, and was heading for the door when Zechs stopped him.

"Stay. I may want your services."

As soon as the other lycanthropes had left, Duo had grabbed madly for Rya, who was already curled up in fear at his side. Duo grabbed her and held her to himself, effectively burying her in his chest. She in turn grabbed him as though her life depended on it, though in all reality neither of them could have taken on the Master.

Zechs stalked toward them, like a wolf stalks a rabbit, and came to a languid stop at the end of the bed. "I'm not feeling up to much play at the moment. I am rather hungry though."

Where Duo had sighed in relief at Zechs' no play mode and cringed at the hungry, Rya actually sighed in relief. Zechs was at the side of the bed and had her lying limply in his arms before Duo could even blink. Rya, almost willingly it seemed, hung in his arms like a broken doll. Not dead, just waiting. Zechs peered up over her head at Duo's confused, yet horrified face. Duo watched as Zechs slowly nipped and licked his way from Rya's mouth, to her neck, to the hollow of her throat, her collarbone, and finally her breast.

"Mmm, I have missed you my delectable pomme de sang." And with that he sank his glistening fangs into her breast as though it were a fresh peach. Duo could only watch in stupified horror as the vampyre leisurely drank her life away, almost to the point of draining her. He couldn't even comprehend the small mewling sounds coming from Rya's throat, as though she was enjoying it . . . immensely!

' _Oh, but she is enjoying it, mon cher. I have a gift that few are blessed with_,' Zechs said in Duo's head, much to Duo's surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Duo asked out loud.

Zechs merely peeked up at him through his bangs; eyes a fluorescent, hungry blue. ' _As I drain a victims life away, I can make them feel all the ecstacy of sex times ten_.' As he finished his sentence in Duo's mind, he withdrew his fangs from Rya, lapping the few drops of her blood escaping his mouth. He gingerly laid Rya, blissfully unconscious, on the silken sheets like she were a treasured doll. Duo looked at her. She seemed okay, like she was in a deep sleep, but still alive. He hadn't killed her.

"I always was a cat person." Zechs said in his ear, making Duo jump as any cat would. "Don't worry, it only stings for a moment, then it is only pleasure upon pleasure." And with that he took Duo into his arms and sank his still bloody canines into Duo's tender neck.

_He was right. I've had war wounds that hurt worse than that_, Duo thought. And then he simply sank into the intense amount of pleasure. _Even if it is . . . a . . . guy_. Duo dropped into a drunken oblivion. Drunk on the pleasure of the Master siphoning his life away.

Zechs cradled the unconscious leopard in his arms for a moment more before placing him as gently has he had Rya on the silken sheets. He toyed with the two leopards a bit more, placing them as a small girl would her dolls. He rolled Duo over to Rya's side, laying his head on her chest, putting his arm over her abdomen, and a leg slightly over hers. He then wrapped Rya's limp arm around Duo's shoulders, and the other he put up on the pillow near her head. Gently he took her hair and fanned it over the pillow some and some he blanketed over Duo. Standing back, Zechs viewed his handiwork. Still not satisfied, he reached down to pull the tie from Duo's braid, unbraided it, and draped the long locks across the expanse of the bed. Turning to the forgotten wolf still standing at the door, the vampyre shooed him away. Before he himself left the room, for the time being, he pulled loose the strings holding the sheer black curtains and let them fall about the bed. He cocked his head to the side to admire his work.

"Look at how beautifully they lie there together, wrapped in each others arms, with not a care in their world. Later they will awaken and finds themselves in the arms of the other and fear not. That is when I shall have my fun. I will bring the fear and insanity back into their eyes." The Master of the City chuckled to himself, for he had been speaking only to himself, and the two wereleopards in the bed sleeping peacefully. "Until you awaken my beauties, preferable before dawn, if you please." And then the room was empty.


End file.
